Dark Entrails
by Dancin'Guy09
Summary: As Jenny completes the daily mission, she is whisked away by alien creatures who are not human friendly....


Dark Entrails

Prologue

It was a clear, blank morning at Tremorton High School, as we find Brad McGoy sitting in his 4th period class; Biology 101. Brad groaned as his biology teacher droned on about the scientific world, Brad of course, wasn't interested. He sighed and tilted his head toward the window, and stared out towards town. He was about to fall asleep when all of a sudden, a large, crimson blue streak appeared in the sky, and zoomed out of distance down below. Interested, Brad lifted his head looked around, when all of a sudden, he heard an angry voice ringing in his ear.

"Are we **boring **you, Mr. McGoy?" Mr. Tuttle growled.

"Wha--uh, no, no Mr. Tuttle..." Brad said groggily.

"Then I suggest paying attention, young man!" He said sharply, as he turned back towards the front of the room, the class giggled at the sign posted on his back, reading 'Kick Me'.

"-Sigh- this is going to be a long day..." Brad groaned, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Oooh, that was close" Jenny sighed, relieved. Jenny was fighting a large alien U.F.O from a distant planet ploying to destroy the world, when Jenny got zapped by one of it's laser beams, the usual.

As Jenny struggled up from the large crater she had made, a booming voice thundered above.

"Silly robot fiend! I will destroy you and you're puny planet out of existance!" the evil alien laughed. Jenny rolled her robotic eyes with a whir.

"Better think twice!" Jenny replied giving the giant alien ship a taste of her laser beams, targeting the alien ship at lightning speed.

"Uh, oh" the alien groaned, as the lasers destroyed it's machine. Chunks of U.F.O rained from the sky from the result of the blast.

"Eeep!" Jenny gasped, dodging all the chunks of metal, while trying to make sure one didn't wipe out the school, when she noticed that a dark figure appeared, looming close.

"XJ9!!" Mrs. Wakeman yelled angrily avoiding more chunks of the U.F.O

"What's wrong mom? I destroyed the ship! And none of the ship pieces nailed the school!" Jenny explained resting gracefully next to the grey-haired woman.

"Ahem" Mrs. Wakeman replied pointing upwards, in the sky, there was a large piece of ship that Jenny blasted, unfortunately heading straight for the school roof.

"Ehehehe, ooops!" Jenny said quickly zooming off to destroy the chunk of metal.

"Robotic teenagers!" Mrs. Wakeman sighed, rolling her eyes.

Brad once again started to nod off, this time at Mr. Smelhaus S.S. class, when the same bright blue light from before darted, only this time, upwards towards the roof of the school. Curious, Brad quickly raised his hand.

"Yes Brad?" Mr. Smelhaus asked sharply.

"Uh, Mr. Smelhaus, can I be excused to the bathroom?" Brad asked innocently.

"-Sigh- fine Brad, make it quick...." No sooner he said this, Brad ran out of the door, and towards the roof.

"Ungh" Jenny grunted, pulling up the metal the best she could from hitting the school," All--most--got it!" Jenny gasped stopping the metal chunk before landing clumsily on the roof.

Halfway up the stairs, Brad heard a loud THUNK! from the roof above. More curious than ever, Brad sprinted upstairs, slammed open the door, and to his surprise, was Jenny, standing triumphantly on the roof--with the metal piece wrapped around her arm.

"Hey Jenny," Brad grinned walking up to the slightly burned Jenny,

"Hey Brad," Jenny replied, returning the smile, rewinding her arm.

"Nice piece of metal you got there" Brad joked, staring at the piece of U.F.O.

"Cool isn't it? It's part of a U.F.O I just conquered!" Jenny said proudly heaving the metal up, "But I still need to destroy it, though" She remembered.

"Hey, don't destroy it now, it's 10 times better than Mr. Smelhaus's class lectures..." Brad sighed, eying the chunk of metal.

"Yeah, well, I gotta go, mom's blowing a circuit down there, see ya Brad" Jenny said, readying her rockets with the metal.

"Ahem!" a voice said with a serious tone from behind. Turning the two's attention abruptly.

----


End file.
